feudfandomcom-20200222-history
Pauline Jameson
Pauline Louise Jameson is a main character on the first season of ''Feud''. She was an English actress from Heacham, Norfolk, England and the assistant of film director Robert Aldrich. She is portrayed by Alison Wright.Alison Wright Joins Ryan Murphy’s FX Anthology Series ‘Feud’ Biography Pilot Pauline is first seen working in Bob Aldrich’s office. When he enters after attempting to shoot a particularly unsuccessful scene, she tells him that one of his lady friends had been calling constantly, asking for Bob on the telephone. When Bob takes the phone call, he puts on a false voice of joy. After putting down the phone, he shakes his head in disgust. Pauline jokes that the lady friend had good reason to pester Bob so, for he looked at women more through the camera than in person. Changing subjects, Pauline then tells Bob about a new film opportunity: What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? She states that it’d be an easier production with a simpler set and Bob could be the producer. Robert seems impressed until Pauline shows him the carton of Pepsi Cola that came with the offer, making it clear that the sender of the package was someone he’d had conflicts with in the past: Joan Crawford. Pauline is later seen at the first scene viewing. She and Bob evaluate the scenes from the back while both Joan and Bette Davis stop by for some moments each. The Other Woman Bette and Joan join forces to decline a preposterous scene. They confront Bob Aldrich about cutting the scene together. When Pauline sees this, she waits for the two actresses to leave before astoundedly commenting on their kindness to each other and their surprising cooperation. Later, Pauline attends a viewing of a scene in which the rivalry between them is clear. Also attending the viewing is producer Jack Warner and her boss, Bob. Warner compliments Bob on the rancor of the scene and his work on pitting the two actresses against each other. Bob is clearly upset about what he did and is unsure about how to respond. He awkwardly agrees and turns to Pauline for her input on the situation. She simply shrugs, although it is clear she resents Warner’s attitude. Hagsploitation Pauline attends the first official table read of Hush… Hush, Sweet Charlotte. She reads all of the script but the dialogue, which is left to the actors, among which are Bette Davis, Joan Crawford, and Victor Buono. Unfortunately, Pauline is interrupted many times over because of Bette and Joan's complaints about the script. Eventually, the table read ends with Bette storming out of the room and Joan smugly offering to read both parts. In Baton Rouge, where the production of Sweet Charlotte is going on, Bette walks up to Pauline with a complaint about a scene. Bette requests a stunt double with a voice-over, but, when Pauline looks uncertain, Bette leaves her and looks for Bob Aldrich. Abandoned! Pauline is called to all the scenes to assist Bob in filming Hush... Hush, Sweet Charlotte. When Joan returns to the set in a wheelchair and is greeted cheerfully by the crew, Pauline slips Bette Davis a rose flower. Bette takes the flower and offers it to Joan. Later, Pauline accompanies Bette to the insurance meeting with all the filming officials. In the middle of the meeting, when the time is right, Pauline interjects to declare that Bob Aldrich is already looking for a different actress to play Miriam. Later, in Joan's hospital, Pauline visits to check if Joan had been cleared. The doctor says that Joan had been cleared and was ready to leave. Pauline tries to get Joan to leave but fails and storms away, frustrated. Appearances Bette and Joan (7/8) * 1.01 - Pilot * 1.02 - The Other Woman * 1.03 - Mommie Dearest * 1.04 - More, or Less * 1.06 - Hagsploitation * 1.07 - Abandoned! * 1.08 - You Mean All This Time We Could Have Been Friends? Multimedia Images |-|Promotional Images= PaulineCharPromo.jpg PaulineCharPromo2.jpg Pauline_Poster.jpeg Pauline_Quote.jpeg |-|Episode Stills= Pauline_&_Joan_Still.jpeg |-|Screencaps= Pilot Pilot_236.png Pilot_238.png Pilot_239.png Pilot_240.png Pilot_241.png Pilot_242.png Pilot_245.png Pilot_246.png Pilot_248.png Pilot_251.png Pilot_254.png Pilot_255.png Pilot_256.png Pilot_257.png Pilot_259.png Pilot_260.png Pilot_261.png Pilot_263.png Pilot_266.png Pilot_270.png Pilot_272.png Pilot_273.png Pilot_274.png |-|Gifs= Qualified.gif Videos Naked Rancor FEUD Bette and Joan Season 1 Official Trailer FX HD|First Official Trailer for Bette and Joan More, Or Less Season 1 Ep. 4 Trailer FEUD Bette and Joan|"More, or Less" Ep. 4 Trailer Abandoned Season 1 Ep. 7 Trailer FEUD Bette and Joan|"Abandoned!" Ep. 7 Trailer References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bette and Joan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters